


ooh my my, next winter

by rikli



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ooh my my, next winter</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Be with me just like you are now</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You are always my one and only</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Christmas wish list dreams come true</i>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcUZU3GFI1A">♫</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh my my, next winter

 

Hakyeon looks up the narrow spiral staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room. The railing has been decorated with colorful garlands; it didn't help with brightening the dark, cold looking corridor. Because of the garlands it would be hard to take a hold of the handrail- good thing Hakyeon prefers to stick to the stone walls on his way up. It might take seven stores to get to the Gryffindor tower but it's a lot more pleasant climbing experience than this.  
  


Hakyeon sighs. Only six more months of this, and then he'll be out of Hogwarts, free of the too well-known struggle of going to see his boyfriend. Ideally, he won't need to go anywhere to see him at all.  
  


Even the bronze eagle knocker looks festive- it has a tiny santa hat over its head. It blinks up at Hakyeon, opens its beak, and  
  


"Why does rain drop, but snow fall?"  
  


Standard riddle to enter is thrown at Hakyeon before he can even knock.  
  


Frowning, Hakyeon crosses his arms. There's an obvious answer to it, but Hakyeon has gotten to know the eagle knocker pretty well during his time at Hogwarts. It approves of the right answers but has a strong preference for the quirky ones.  
  


"Why does rain drop, but snow flake?"  
  


The knocker squawks - it might have even been a laugh - and the door opens. A couple of younger Ravenclaws spill out of the common room, giggling as they run down the stairs. Hakyeon doesn't have the heart to scold them- it's almost Christmas. If he's being honest, he's excited about the last meal before the break as well. The food in December is especially delicious.  
  


It's been a while since Hakyeon came to visit the Ravenclaw tower. Now, in Christmas spirit, it looks different. The blue and bronze silks have been replaced with thick navy garlands full of twinkling ornaments- golden stars in all sizes and light trapped in baubles. Some of the older students must have learned how to charm the everlasting icicles, just as the ones at the Great Staircase, as there's a set of them under all window arches.  
  


It feels a lot cozier than usual.  
  


Through the door that leads to the dormitories comes out Jaehwan. His glasses are perched over his forehead, and he squints his eyes at Hakyeon before he remembers to put them properly on.  
  


"Oh, Hakyeon!" He says, pressing the glasses further up his nose. "Hi. Are you here for Taekwoon?"  
  


"If he's still up here, yes, I am," Hakyeon answers with a smile. There's a pile of trunks near the door but Jaehwan came down empty-handed. "Aren't you going home?"  
  


Jaehwan shakes his head, heaving a sigh. "You'd think being a Ravenclaw is a piece of pumpkin cake - I'm dying to eat some, to be honest - but that's not true." Hakyeon pats his back as Jaehwan steers himself to go out of the room. "O.W.L.s might have been last year, but, for Merlin's beard, sixth year isn't any better, not at all. It's like- like fifth year all over again."  
  


Hakyeon's smile widens; Jaehwan's especially cute when he pouts. "So you have experience in dealing with it!" Jaehwan juts his lower lip further, and Hakyeon chuckles. "You can do it, Jaehwanie." Hakyeon shows him his clenched in encouragement fist. "Save us a seat!"  
  


The only answer Hakyeon gets is a grumble, and a deep rumble of the door closing. He knows one of the reasons Jaehwan struggles with his studies in the first place is because of him preferring to doodle through half of his classes. Marks aren't everything, though, and Hakyeon being a seventh year knows it. Just, when it comes to O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, it does. But Hakyeon's sure Jaehwan knows his element. If anything, Hakyeon can offer his help. Tutoring is another way of studying, in the end.  
  


Hakyeon passes a boy he knows to be from Taekwoon's year on his way up, and that's how he knows he's going to find his boyfriends there, after asking politely.  
  


And he does; Taekwoon's sitting on his bed, with his pajama shirt thrown to the floor. He's looking around as if his school shirt is going to  
appear in front of his eyes any time now. It could, if his sleep-filled head supplied him with the idea of using _Accio_. But then, Taekwoon's probably not awake enough to even think about grabbing his wand from the nightstand.  
  


Not that Hakyeon's complaining. Let's be real, any occasion to see Taekwoon without his shirt won't be put to waste, so Hakyeon doesn't turn away. Five years of playing quidditch have paid off.  
  


Taekwoon focusing on finding his shirt gives Hakyeon an entirety of four seconds to admire his body before he notices Hakyeon standing in the doors.  
  


"Just- shut them," Taekwoon urges Hakyeon with his hand, and goes back to rummaging through his covers in the search of his lost piece of clothing.  
  


It brings something to Hakyeon's mind. "Have you packed for home? We're supposed to go after breakfast."  
  


Finally, Taekwoon finds his shirt. It's all crumpled, and there's an ink stain on the hem of his left sleeve. He throws it into the open trunk that he's parked at the other side of the bed. "Mostly," he mumbles, staring at the trunk, resigned.  
  


"We're coming back before New Year's. You don't need much," Hakyeon laughs, pushing Taekwoon down to the bed. There should be enough time to cuddle before breakfast ends- an hour or so.  
  


"Thanks Merlin for that," Taekwoon sighs, sneaking his arm around Hakyeon's waist. He indulges Hakyeon without complaining when they're alone. "My sisters wouldn't leave me alone this summer. With all my family gathering now- I don't even want to imagine how it's going to be."  
  


"All because of me." Hakyeon doesn't even try not to be smug- he almost sing-songs it.  
  


This time, Taekwoon's sigh is totally staged. "Of course." He turns his face away - Hakyeon feels more than sees it as he's pressed to Taekwoon's side - and mumbles, "you should make it up to me."  
  


And there's something that makes Hakyeon perk up. He lifts himself on his forearm. "Don't I, every day?" Two can play the game.  
  


Taekwoon is embarrassed at this point, though. There's no problem for him to be blunt, it's the aftermath- half of the time he says something daring it ends up with pink cheeks and him trying to hide them with his hands.  
  


Just like right now he won't turn his head back when Hakyeon pokes him in the ribs.  
  


"Taekwoonie, hey," Hakyeon keeps repeating, "hey, hey," climbing over his body, "hey, baby," and as he settles with his legs on both sides of Taekwoon's hips, Taekwoon finally turns his eyes on him. They're sharp- he's not a fan of the endearment.  
  


Hakyeon's smile softens, and he cups Taekwoon's cheeks. They're not that flushed at all.  
  


Taekwoon parts his lips, and it takes him a moment, long enough for Hakyeon to brush his thumbs over his cheekbones, to speak. "How do I put up with you," he whines.  
  


"Well," Hakyeon muses. He touches Taekwoon's collarbones, his eyes wandering. There are six months to go, six months until he can finally have Taekwoon all to himself. Hakyeon both anticipates it, but also can't fully imagine how it's going to be to sleep in the same bed with him, to wake up to Taekwoon's grumbles and scrunched in annoyance at the alarm clock face. But, oh, how he wants to finally be able to experience it all. He knows Taekwoon's watching him, and he reconnects their gazes. "Isn't it because you love me?"  
  


And just with that, Taekwoon's eyes turn from piercing to cutely squinted ones, with lips pressed together to surpass a smile. Hakyeon can't remember if it's the way Taekwoon has always smiled (he must have) but he can't understand how he didn't fall for him the first time he saw him smile like that.  
  


Hakyeon wriggles impatiently in Taekwoon's lap, stopping himself in time before he says something sappy. "Hey, isn't it?" He asks instead.  
  


Finally, a full smile spreads over Taekwoon's face, and he tugs Hakyeon closer. "It is," he mumbles, and then he's kissing Hakyeon, no better confirmation needed.  
  


Before Hakyeon gets into it, he remembers to sweep the curtain close, before any of Taekwoon's roommates comes back and gets them caught like this. He moves his hand, and the invisible tug of the material turns a bit harsh. That's how far Hakyeon's wandless magic goes.  
  


Taekwoon touches Hakyeon's neck, the tips of his fingertips brushing Hakyeon's outgrowing hair behind his ears. It feels nice, even with Taekwoon's morning breath.  
  


A loud rumble of Taekwoon's stomach makes them break apart.  
  


"We should go downstairs," Hakyeon says, as if another reminder is needed. He doesn't move an inch, though.  
  


Taekwoon's hands slides down Hakyeon's front as he falls back onto the bed. "Why can't we eat in beds?"  
  


Hakyeon snorts. Really, Taekwoon sometimes behaves like he's still eleven, and freshly enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's never not amusing.  
  


"And you complain your sisters make fun of you? No wonder, you big baby," Hakyeon teases him, ready to attack the scoffing Taekwoon with tickles when the door opens.  
  


"Are you dressed?!" comes Jaehwan's screeching voice.  
  


With a hint of regret, Hakyeon gets off Taekwoon and grabs the first sweater he sees from his trunk. He waves his hand, and with the same harsh tug the curtain slides open. "Of course we are!" Hakyeon says in a scandalized tone. "As a Head Prefect," he continues in his chiding tone. "I beg you pardon, I wouldn't-" He stops abruptly, looking at Jaehwan's full hands. "What's that?"  
  


Jaehwan plops on Taekwoon's bed, spilling the content of his hands over the sheets. Few bagels, along with the crumbs, land between the three of them. Taekwoon's still struggling to put his other hand through the sleeve of the sweater, but he's already reaching to snatch one with the one that's free.  
  


"Breakfast's ending earlier," Jaehwan explains, "so I brought you something so you wouldn't starve."  
  


Taekwoon nods, taking another bite before he even swallows the first, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's hastiness. At last he's able to eat his breakfast in bed.  
  


"Thank you," Hakyeon says, taking one for himself. His fingers catch on something sticky- Jaehwan went out of his way to smear honey inside the bagels. Now, Hakyeon's even happier about the present he got him for Christmas, the one that's sitting among the others at the bottom of his trunk. He bought a set of the best quality scrolls and charcoals for Jaehwan so he'd stop using up his school supplies all the time. And maybe pay more attention in class.  
  


Jaehwan humors them with what he's heard in the Great Hall.  
  


"Wonsik was swearing on his mother's wand that Hufflepuff is going to win in the next match with Slytherin, and that he's going to practice all through the winter break," Jaehwan says, nibbling at the remnants of his own bagel. "Which means Jiwon is going to kick his ass."  
  


"Well," Hakyeon muses, "At least his sister doesn't throw quaffels through her own team's hoops."  
  


Taekwoon snorts, without stopping his chewing. Not minding his mouth being full, he speaks, "Whatever the endgame is, I hope he stops bothering me."  
  


"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Jaehwan says grimly. "I don't play, and he's still insisting on- being all clingy." Jaehwan makes a face but it might be at the crumbs he tries to shake off the bed.  
  


"You're all grumps," Hakyeon gibes, but it's fond. "Wonsikkie only wants you to love him!" At the quizzical expressions on their faces, Hakyeon laughs out loud. "And I know," Hakyeon says, trying to stifle his giggles, "that you love him, too."  
  


All Taekwoon and Jaehwan do is grumble some more but they never deny it. Obviously, Hakyeon thinks smugly.  
  


They hear the clock in the common room chiming the hour, and it means they should get going. Hakyeon shoos Jaehwan away, telling him to leave the crumbs be. The elves are going to change the sheets anyway.  
  


"See you next week!" Jaehwan shouts on his way out. It gives Hakyeon a few last moments to spend with Taekwoon alone that they unfortunately use to finish packing Taekwoon's trunk.  
  


"You need to go fetch your own," Taekwoon reminds Hakyeon when he finally shuts the lead close. "With the amount of stairs back to Gryffindor tower, and then down, you're going to be late."  
  


"I know," Hakyeon sighs, "I know. It's just-"  
  


"Just five days until we're back," Taekwoon cuts him off. He helps Hakyeon stand up, moving him towards the door, backwards. Hakyeon lets himself be lead, until they reach it, and he tugs Taekwoon for one last kiss, chaste and sweet. Taekwoon breaks the kiss - too soon in Hakyeon's opinion - just to envelope Hakyeon in tight embrace. "You have five days to think of how you're going to make it up to me."  
  


Hakyeon laughs, squeezing Taekwoon waist, and then he's pushing him away. "So demanding," he teases him. This time, Taekwoon doesn't look away- he only bites down on his lip, smiling sheepishly. "See you downstairs!" Hakyeon adds, and then he's running down the stairs, running away before he would decide to tackle Taekwoon to the bed and never let go.  
  


His trunk, heavy with presents, batters against walls and railings of the Great Staircase as Hakyeon tries to levitate it seven stories down as quickly as possible. Just as Taekwoon said, he's running late. Most of the people already left in the carriages to the Hogsmeade station, but there's at least a dozen still waiting for their ride in front of the Entrance Hall.  
  


Taekwoon's among them, of course.  
  


"You're an idiot," he mutters, hitting the back of Hakyeon's head playfully.  
  


"Yeah," Minhyuk, also being one of the remaining students, says. "You almost made your boyfriend lose it."  
  


There's a long moment in which Taekwoon protests rather weakly, but Hakyeon's looking at Minhyuk, raising his brows at him, until they both burst out laughing.  
  


Minhyuk clasps his hand on Hakyeon's shoulder. "We should go for some butterbeer after Christmas," he offers.  
  


Hakyeon agrees right away. "Sure! Are you coming back earlier, too?" At Minhyuk's nod, Hakyeon hums. "At this rate, they're going to send the train for us. The Floo Network is going to be busy with all the students coming back before the year even ends."  
  


"Right?" Minhyuk grins. They take the last carriage, and surprisingly there's no fourth person to get in with them. Taekwoon takes that occasion to put his legs on the seat in front of him. "But it's not like Floo Network isn't more convenient..." Minhyuk continues. "Saves time."  
  


"All truth," Hakyeon admits. "Anyway, I'll get back to you about the butterbeers," he changes the subject. "I need to take Taekwoon on a date first."  
  


Taekwoon lifts his head from Hakyeon's shoulder. He backs off, sneaking a glance at Minhyuk, always afraid of showing too much intimacy in front of others. "Do you?" He asks, widening his eyes.  
  


"Making it up to you, remember?" Hakyeon reminds him. "You just wait."  
  


Sensing nothing's embarrassing is going to spill out Hakyeon's mouth, Taekwoon puts his head back on his shoulder. Hakyeon catches Minhyuk's gaze- it took a lot of time, but when he looks at them now his expression lacks the pain from months ago.  
  


Hogwarts Express isn't that crowded as on the first and last days of school, so they're able to find a free compartment after a short search. Minhyuk hesitates in the doorway for a second, but then Hakyeon grabs his trunk to put it over the seats, and he throws his cloak off with a content sigh. Taekwoon's going to sleep through the whole journey, and it's not like they'd be making out if he didn't.  
  


Hakyeon and Minhyuk play a couple of games of Wizard's Chess until the trolley with the treats arrives and Taekwoon stirs awake, his head brushing against Hakyeon's thigh. They don't eat much - except Taekwoon, maybe - as they know there's going to be a lot of food at home.  
  


When they finally arrive in London, they're all exhausted. Being on the last year at Hogwarts surely means you're no longer excited about taking the long journey with the train.  
  


Minhyuk reminds Hakyeon about owling, and then he's gone to find his family. Taekwoon's sister is late, and that's how he ends up meeting Hakyeon's mother for the first time. He bows his head, and then he's smiling, because Hakyeon's mother starts fussing over him, and Hakyeon knows her smile is as sunny as his, prompting everybody to just smile back at her.  
  


"Look at you- even taller than our Hakyeonie," she says, bracketing Taekwoon's shoulder with her palms. Hakyeon doesn't know if it's a compliment on his taste, or an insult to his height. As if he was short, or something!  
  


"Mom, you're making him nervous," Hakyeon says, tugging his mother away from Taekwoon.  
  


Taekwoon only glares at him. "No, she's not," he says, even though his cheeks change color to a pretty pink. "You're not, m'am. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  


"Finally! Do you hear him?!" Hakyeon tries to stop his mother but it's hard when he's smiling so much- because now Taekwoon really looks nervous, with his mouth hanging open as if he's trying to say something. His mother swats Hakyeon's hands away. "That- school of yours, is really something different," she says in wonder. "If all the kids there are as nice as you two!"  
  


Now it's Hakyeon's turn to feel nervous, silly, because seriously- his mother is even worse than himself. He locks his gaze with Taekwoon's, and his boyfriend's eyes twinkle with amusement. Then, Taekwoon's moving them to something over Hakyeon's shoulder, and he lifts his hand in a greeting. It must be his sister.  
  


"Make sure Hakyeon invites you over summer, dear," Hakyeon's mother says, enveloping Taekwoon in a quick hug. "Merry Christmas!"  
  


Before Taekwoon can fleet, Hakyeon, not minding all the people around them, plants a small kiss at the corner of Taekwoon's mouth. And then Taekwoon's gone, joining his snickering sister who waves at him, and Hakyeon can't stop himself from shouting "I love you!" after them, after Taekwoon. Not looking back, Taekwoon only raises his hand over his shoulder. He's so going to scold Hakyeon for what he did.  
  


Hakyeon's very surprised, but also utterly happy when an owl brings him Taekwoon's message later that night. It's a tiny piece of paper, with only one sentence written in Taekwoon's small handwriting:  
  


"I love you, too."  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might have started rereading harry potter just so i could write a great neo in hogwarts saga  
> special thanks to anna and blaise!!  
> if you wanna talk kpop hogwarts houses please visit my twitter /rikli or ask.fm /hybridrep


End file.
